Survivor: The ORGstralian ORGback
{{Fuck you Tribe Divisions Season Summary # The season started off with its first challenge, 24 hour check in. Post a message every hour. If you post it late you have to wait until that message is an hour old. Simple. # Ding Dong messed it up, posting it 1 minute early before 9:00. They didn't realize this until 12 minutes passed, so they had to delete their message and post it again, bringing a delay of 12 minutes and bringing Kucha their loss, making him a risk to vote. # Flak had a alliance of 6 people and made a mistake posting their target in the tribe chat, meaning to post in the alliance chat. This caused an 8-1-1 vote and caused him to get out of the game and thus became the lowest ranking member of Kucha. # The second challenge arrived, and all you had to do was start the timer at a agreed time from the tribe, then say the challenge command. If you did it before said agreed time, you would be disqualified. # Aids messed up, and activated the command a few minutes in the challenge before the set time from players, causing them to lose instantly without Ogakor doing any effort to win # Smocke was out and Aids was almost out in a 6-3 vote. # It was the next challenge, counting. Each hour a picture of multiple items would be posted and each tribe would have to guess the number in the picture in the same channel. If you got it correct, you would not be able to participate more in the channel for future rounds. # Kucha got the first 3, only needing one more to win. Ogakor however got the next 2, leaving some outrage to the others, possibly making a comeback. The next round everyone guessed rather fast on Ogakor, making MTT the only one avaliable to guess the final round. MTT was taking longer than the others and said a guess of "87", even though the actual number was that above 100. Everyone was able to guess again because of Ogakor's ability to not guess, and Kucha won (and the person who scored the winning point got an idol clue). This became a running joke and could've possibly contributed to his elimination, of an 8-2 vote. He became the lowest ranking member of Ogakor. # The next challenge was to count for 24 hours, the one with the highest number winning. This went back and forth, with Kucha making multiple mistakes and Ogakor too. Ogakor was first in the lead and Kucha was catching up fast behind, about 200 numbers back. At this point, Kucha was only 20 numbers behind Ogakor and some of the producers thought this was a bit cruel to let them count for 24 hours. They had a vote and most people suggested a point limit of 5000. Kucha was in the lead, scoring many points. Ogakor was then stuck for a few minutes, only having one member on the tribe. At this point, Kucha was at 4000 and Ogakor was at 3565, delaying for quite a bit. Kucha then won and was officially announced winner, with Ogakor still counting for a little bit beforehand. Alien then was voted out in a 7-2 vote, contributing quite a bit to Ogakor counting. TRIBE SWAP # At the Final 16, the two tribes were mixed up. 4 Kucha members went to Ogakor and formed NuOgakor, while 4 Ogakors went to Kucha and made NuKucha. # Shortly after, it was announced that both tribes would attend tribal council. # The castaways competed in Mini-Putt and the two highest scores would earn individual immunity. Nick won for NuKucha and Mcspecies won for NuOgakor. This challenge was notabbly known for how hard it was and soon became a running joke in the community. # NuOgakor was the first to attend tribal council. Jenny flipped on Kucha and sent Marmar out in a 4-3-1 vote. This was the first move that would later cause controversy about Jenny. # At NuKucha, the votes were tied between Wizard Panda and Doctor after Wavey played an idol on Lewis, however Kate flipped on Ogakor, sending Wizard Panda out in a revote of 4-2. FAKE MERGE # After the double tribal, the tribes became one unit. The tribe was called Barramundi # Afterwards, the next challenge was the Survivor Auction, you could bid on items good and bad. # The items were: Immunity, a secret advantage used at the final 12, an idol that can be used at the Final 14 or 13, a super-secret advantage, Josh playing guitar for you for 10 minutes, a clue to the Barramundi idol, an extra idol guess, and the rest were secret items which included an extra vote, lose-a-vote, a tiny box, a second immunity necklace, and a pizza. # The main item was the immunity and it was tied for three people: Gimp, Marcus, Kate # After the auction, Kate left the game and all but the box, the special idol, the clue, the secret final 12 advantage, the pizza, and Josh playing the guitar were now unable to be used. # The next day, the next challenge was announced, it was Flappy Bird, the challenge was won by Blake with a score of 22. Viewers criticized the tribe for not being good at challenges. # At Tribal Council, Kucha was set on Erik, but Wavey played the idol he won at the auction, sending Doctor out of the game in a 7-6* vote. DEMERGE # At the Final 12, the tribe demerged into two tribes, Akucha and Aogakor. # The challenge for the Final 12 was to score the highest in 2048 # Akucha was initially leading the challenge, but Quartz used his secret advantage from the auction and won immunity for Aogakor. # At Akucha, Aids and Gimp hatched a plan to blindside an Ogakor, settling on Wavey. # At tribal, their plan failed and Aids went out after a 2-2-2 vote and a 3-0 revote. # At the Final 11, the challenge was to guess what the image was. # Akucha was initially throwing, but Gimp almost brought it back until Erik scored the last point # Gimp asked Blake for the hidden immunity idol Aids gave him at the fake merge and Gimp was given the idol. # At Tribal council, the votes tied 1-1-3* with Gimp negating three votes. Leaving the remainder to Lewis and Wavey. In a revote of 2-1, Wavey was sent home and became the first member of the Jury. TRUE MERGE # At the Final 10, the two tribes merged once again for good. # The final 10 was tasked with a slide puzzle of the season's logo. The challenge was by Nick with a time of 2:14. # At tribal council, Nick gave his immunity to Lewis and Erik used a fake idol, known as Boy Howdy, on Jenny. However, it was not needed and Julian was sent out 6-4 and became the second member of the Jury. # At the Final 9, the castaways were tasked with the flash game Multitask. Once again, Nick won, safe from the vote. # At tribal council, Gimp exposed an alliance that was running the show on Ogakor. Gimp was voted out 6-3 and became the third member of the Jury. # At the Final 8, the cast's next challenge was a regular Jigsaw puzzle. The challenge was won by Mcspecies. # At tribal council, Nick was voted out 7-1 after Blake was told to vote Nick by Nick himself. He became the fourth member of the Jury. # At the Final 7, Blake seemed to be the next one gone. # The challenge for the Final 7 was to play a game called Tilt and get the highest score possible. Erik won with a score of 2,609 and was safe from the vote. # At tribal council, Blake seemed to be the easy target. However, in a turn of events, Mcspecies was voted out in a vote of 5-2 and became the fifth member of the Jury. # At the Final 6, the cast's next challenge was a blast to the past. The castaways were to first unscramble tribe names, count the dogs, count to 50, and complete a jigsaw puzzle. # Lewis and Marcus both took over 40 minutes to complete the puzzle, and Jenny won immunity with a time of 13:29. # At tribal council, Blake played the Barramundi hidden immunity idol and negated three votes. Thus by a vote of 2-1, Blarcus was idoled out of the game and became the sixth member of the Jury. # At the Final 5, the cast's next challenge was to count to 500 without an error. Quartz won immunity in the closest challenge finish yet. # At tribal council, Blake was initially the one leaving, but at the last second, Jenny switched his vote to Lewis and thus sent out Jon in a vote of 3-2 and became the seventh member of the Jury. # At the Final 4, the cast's next challenge was like the Fallen Comrades challenge. The challenge winner was Jenny and was guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. # At tribal council, Erik made the dumbest move of the season and forced a fire making tie-breaker between Blake and Quartz. Due to loading issues, Blake won the Fire Making Challenge and Quartz was eliminated and became the eigth and final member of the Jury. # At the Final Tribal Council, the jury was in favor of Blake. # Jenny gave a good performance, but a majority of Kucha (2/3 Kuchas) slammed Jenny for flipping. At the final moments of the FTC, Jenny and Nick had an argument. # At the reunion show, Blake won in a 7-0-0 vote (Quartz didn't vote) and became the Sole Survivor of ORGstralia. Later, applications for ORGfrica were available. # ORGfrica started on February 23rd, 2018.